


A Taste of Heaven

by dillonmania



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Father Figures, Gen, Humor, Road Trips, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel has finally touched perfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/gifts).



> For therune's birthday. I went to Niagara Falls a few weeks ago, and was struck by both its immense tackiness and how much the Tricksters would have a field day there. And thus this story. You can see my [vacation photos](https://www.flickr.com/photos/7722788@N06/sets/72157645146063866/) if you want a glimpse of what the downtown looks like -- there are some other pics as well, but it's easy to find the Niagara Falls photos (just look for the ridiculous ones).

Axel blew another bubble and drummed his fingers restlessly on the seat beside him. The car had been in line at the border crossing for more than an hour, and he was reaching the limits of his patience.  
“I’m gonna climb out the window and throw t-bombs at the people in front of us!” he threatened, although James and Hartley didn’t take him very seriously. “Why the hell are we going to dumb old Canada anyway?”

James yawned and lazily looked back at the kid sitting behind him. “Because there’s something you’ve gotta see.”  
“But we can see the Falls from the US side!” Axel protested, and flopped down across the back seat in frustration. Hartley merely smirked.  
“It’s not just the Falls,” James replied with zen calm. “Now everybody shape up, we’re almost at Customs.”

All three Rogues had fake passports with different aliases, as their criminal records would never have allowed them into another country. Everyone was on their best behaviour, and the smooth-talking James did most of the speaking with the Canadian customs agent. But the conversation went well, and the man handed back James’ forged passport with a friendly smile.  
“Enjoy your stay in Canada, Mr. Spazzagutti.”  
James smiled brightly and began to roll up the window. “Please, call me Beppito.”

“Ha, what a dumb name!” Axel cackled as they drove away. “How could anyone fall for that?”  
Hartley rolled his eyes. “Like you have any room to talk, _Alex Stander_.”  
“Wait, seriously?” James boggled, shaking his head in disbelief. “I have so much to teach you, young Padawan. Funny aliases are worth their weight in gold.”  
“It’s funny to me,” Axel grumbled with a sullen expression, disappointed that the older Trickster didn’t find it amusing. Though he often denied it, he wanted James to be proud of him; that was why he was trying to learn from him and willing to put up with boring roadtrips.

Hartley continued driving, and Axel was surprised that they passed by the Horseshoe Falls without stopping. “Uh, the Falls are over there, guys.”  
James turned around and flashed a Really Big Grin, which usually meant mischief was afoot. “We’ll see them later. Right now, we’re going into town.”  
“Big deal, downtown Canada,” Axel sulked. Undaunted, James spoke to Hartley and pointed at something a short distance ahead, so the boy craned his neck to look.

And he saw the most marvelous things.

The place was like a giant gaudy theme park. There were rides and amusements, and venues with collections of pop culture oddities. There were multiple wax museums (including a criminals’ hall of fame), as well as haunted houses and living people painted to look like statues. There were unhealthy snacks, ridiculous souvenirs, and a giant bust of Frankenstein over the Burger King.

In short, the place was stupidly tacky and absurdly fun. 

“Holy shit!” Axel blurted excitedly, somehow bouncing up and down despite his seatbelt. “I need to go out there _now_!”  
“Me too,” James grinned, and Hartley laughed in a friendly tone.  
“Okay, you two: you can jump out here and I’ll find a place to park. Don’t get lost!”

Neither Trickster had to be told twice, and in an instant both had hopped out of the car and made a beeline for the nearest attraction.  
“Dude…this is…this is like a permanent carnival!” Axel said in awe as he stared at the sights and the gaggles of tourists around him.  
“Exactly, that’s what’s so great about it!” James replied happily. There were even carny-style games with crummy prizes, just like at any traveling midway. The boy had his eye on the corniest haunted house he’d ever seen -- but there were also some wax museums which interested him -- and the joke shop -- and…

“How long can we stay here?” Axel asked in a pleading tone, almost afraid of the answer. He knew the adults might not have the same depth of interest as he had, even if one of them _was_ a Trickster, and feared he’d soon be ripped away to visit the Falls and go home.  
“I booked motel rooms for the whole weekend, and there’s no reason we can’t stay longer if we decide to,” James said with a broad grin, and Axel impulsively hugged him.

“Whoa, what’s that about?” James wondered.  
“For bringing me here, and for not listening to me when I complained,” the boy answered, already feeling a bit silly about what he’d done. “You make a pretty good dad. Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome, kiddo. You make a pretty good protégé…and a good Rogue. Now let’s go have some fun before we start getting weepy! I heard that Len’s likeness in the criminals’ wax museum is hilariously bad, so let’s get our picture taken with it!”  
“You’re on,” Axel laughed delightedly, and they ran off to enjoy some candy-fuelled mayhem.


End file.
